Master and The Boys
by White Shappire
Summary: Sehebat apapun kekuatan dan kemampuan Gon dan Killua, Bisc sadar mereka tetaplah hanya anak-anak... OneShot. RnR ?


**Hai minna san... **

**Berhubung ini adalah first fanficnya author, mohon maaf jika ada miss-typo, kesamaan ide, atau sejenisnya ya...**

**Dan auhthor sangat berharap saran, kritik, dan bimbingan dari semua senpai-senpai disini. Mohon dibantu ya... *nyembah-nyembah***

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi.**

** please enjoy it, minna...**

* * *

><p><strong>Master and The Boys<strong>

_Bisc baru saja selesai memberi penjelasan tentang 'kou ' kepada 2 bocah bandel itu. Kini ia duduk di atas sebuah batu yang banyak terdapat di daerah tandus ini. Sebuah tempat penuh monster-monster aneh di dalam permainan yang tak kalah tak habis pikir ada saja orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat game berbasiskan nen dengan taruhan nyawa seperti Greed Island. Dan yang paling parah dia mau-maunya saja memasuki game aneh buatan orang-orang yang tadi baru saja dibilangnya aneh itu. Ck! Berarti dia lebih aneh dari mereka._

_Bisc memutuskan untuk menghentikan lamunan tidak jelasnya dan ganti memperhatikan anak-anak didiknya. Dua bocah keras kepala namun memiliki keindahan yang menakjubkan. Anak disebalah kanan yang berambut lancip seperti orang kebanyakan memakai gel itu bernama gon. Ia agak bodoh dalam hal hitung-hitungan dan penjelasan yang panjang, tapi memiliki insting yang luar biasa. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Terpancar dari sinar matanya. Bisc pun terkadang heran dengan sifat kepala batunya itu. Namun, Gon juga cukup manis dan hangat. Tidak pernah membantah bisc dan -ehem- mau tidak mau bisc mengakui bahwa ia memiliki sifat yang sangat gentleman. Bisc yakin, jika sudah dewasa nanti, ia akan menjadi pria yang disukai banyak wanita. Bila diibaratkan dengan permata, gon pasti adalah diamond. Kekuatan yang masih tersembunyi di dalamnya, Batu mulia yang bisa kau buat mengkilap bila kau mengasahnya. JIka berada di tangan yang benar, bisc bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa indahnya anak ini bisa berkembang._

_Mata Bisc beralih ke anak yang berdiri disamping gon. Dia adalah Killua. Bisc mengakui bahwa anak ini memiliki fisik yang good looking. Rambut jabrik yang halus berwarna keperakan, kulit putih seperti porselen dan mata royal blue yang dapat membuatmu terhipnotis. Tapi sayang kelakuannya benar-benar dapat membuatnya dijauhi gadis-gadis. Mengapa ? berbeda dengan gon yang memiliki sifat yang gentleman, killua memiliki kebiasaan mengejek dan hobi mengompor-ngompori. Nakal dan susah diberitahu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Namun dibalik itu, ia adalah pemuda yang sangat kuat. Dingin dan tenang, seperti bunga biru. Warna batu yang langka dan indah. Ia dapat membuat kita gemetar saat melihatnya, dan itu memberikan kekuatan yang abadi. Ya, jika dia adalah permata, maka dia adalah shappire. Kemampuan dan kecerdasannya tak jarang membuat bisc terkejut._

" Ah ! killua kau curang !"

" Apanya yang curang, Gon ? Kalau kalah ya kalah saja ! hahahha…"

" kau pura-pura akan menendang dengan kaki kanan, padahal kau menggunakan tangan kirimu ! itu curang namanya ! "

" Hei, kuberitahu ya gon, itu bukan curang namanya kalau kau memakai otakmu dalam bertarung !"

" Ugh… baiklah ! ayo kita ulang lagi ! kali ini aku pasti akan menang !"

" Tidak mau ! aku sudah menang sebanyak tujuh kali, aku bosan !"

" killua, sekali saja, OK?"

" Tidak… kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menang kan?"

"Ayolah… sekali lagi saja ya !"

" kubilang tidak… ya tidak !"

" kau curang , killua !"

_Pertengkaran Gon dan killua membuat Bisc tersadar dari lamunannya. Padahal mereka baru saja dipuji-puji oleh masternya. _Walau sehebat apapun kemampuan mereka._ Yah, Gon dan Killua masih anak-anak berumur 12 tahun, Bisc pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namun sudut bibirnya melengkung , membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis._

" Killua…. Ayolah ! sekali lagi ! "

" Tidak ! kau memuakkan Gon… !"

_Ya, mereka Benar-benar masih anak-anak…_

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh... Gomen kalau ceritanya abal dan ga menhibur sama sekali ( -_-")<strong>

**Thanks banget buat senpai semua yang udah mau baca...**

**Mind to review ? *ngarep***


End file.
